Just a Kiss and a Cuddle
by hummingbirds2
Summary: A citrusy Pam and Miriam story set after DR. How? Amelia has raised Miriam to be a zombie! Pam was unhappy at first with this surprise, but soon gets to grips with the situation. Part of my DADOTD story, but may be read alone. Citrus Tree Contest Entry.


**The Citrus Tree Contest – One Shot**

**Story Name****: Just a Kiss and a Cuddle**

**Pen Name**: hummingbirds2

**Beta Name**: AllAboutEric (big thanks x)

**Characters**: Pam, Amelia and Miriam

**Disclaimer**: The Southern Vampire Mystery universe and all the characters used here belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Amelia has raised Miriam from the dead to be a zombie, so Pam can say goodbye to her properly. Pam didn't like to be surprised at first. She wasn't happy with Amelia who had practised her (unasked for) zombie-raising magic on Miriam, her newly-dead friend. Pam soon gets to grips with the situation though. This one-shot is related to my story Dead and Dinner on the Doorstep, but may be read alone. Citrusy.

**Setting**: Pam's bed, soon after Miriam, the zombie, and Amelia arrive at her house.

**Femslash/Bondage of the mildest kind**

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV<strong>

It was hard for me to move. Pam had done a real number on my bindings. The cords tying my wrists together, and to a bedpost behind my head, were especially taut. My ankles, tied together as well, were tethered to one of the bed's beautifully carved end-posts. Yup, I was hung up like an empty hammock on the very edge of the bed. From this position, I could only move my eyes with any ease, so there was little to do, but … um, observe, observe, observe! Observation also helped me to … _not_ think (okay, fret) about my current situation.

I'd been in bed with Pam before, but I'd never been in _Pam's_ bed before. And wow! Despite my discomfort, I was impressed by the sheer size and beauty of her antique four-poster. It was at least six-feet wide and dressed in the finest, and the lightest shades, of blue silk. The slippery, cool sheets and the pale colours gave the bed an icy feel, which I appreciated. It felt soothing, especially where it touched my aching, perspiring flesh. Perspiring? Okay, I was sweating. Pam's reception had been even colder than the bed sheets - not entirely what I'd expected upon my arrival with zombie-Miriam all ready to say a fond farewell. Really, I hadn't anticipated feeling this … threatened or this … unsafe or … Then I remembered I was trying to _not_ think about my situation.

Amelia, observe, I told myself silently.

I let my eyes follow the bed's tall end-post up to the overhead canopy. Nice! Maybe, the posts were carved from satinwood or boxwood. Maybe, the bed was English, Regency period? No, not Regency. It could be Victorian …. Geez, what did I know? I'd have to ask Pam about it, if she ever took this ball-gag out of my mouth! Damn! My thoughts kept coming back to Pam and she was the 'situation' I was trying to _not_ think about the most! I took a calming breath, in through my nose and out …. the same way, because my mouth was all obstructed! Ouch, something twinged that shouldn't. Damn Pam!

Amelia, observe, I reminded myself.

Soooooo … Hmmm ... Regency or Victorian, Regency or Victorian, I repeated over and over in my head. Boring myself already, I chanced a glance across the bed from my uncomfortably strung-out position. The bed's other occupants, Pam and Miriam, drew me away from my sudden furniture-fetish. Ooooh, observe, I thought. While they were doing _that_, Pam wouldn't be interested in making me sweat, in the bad way, anymore! I immediately felt safer … for the time being, anyway.

Kneeling on the bed facing each other, Pam and Miriam were locked in a clinch, kissing like there was no tomorrow! Yeah well, they probably had that kinda right! Pam's pale hand drifted up and tangled in Miriam's dark hair, while her other hand slid slowly down to caress and cup Miriam's still-clothed derrière. Pam used this grip to gently pull Miriam in ever more tightly to her; pelvis to pelvis, breast to breast, lips locked onto lips. Pam really had her, held her just where she wanted her, and then she bent Miriam back. Miriam's body arched and Pam's went with it, never losing contact. The kissing didn't stop; it murmured softly on and on and on...

Time passed. I continued observing, observing, observing. The kiss ... Well, it still went on, and I couldn't seem to drag my eyes away. My body's reaction to all this observation was salivation – just a little. This was a real good thing, because Pam had scared me spitless earlier tonight with her reaction, or overreaction I should say, to my zombie-raising! Then, I realized that if Pam and Miriam kept this kissing up, I would soon be … drooling! Not a good look! And, of course, Pam and Miriam did keep it up – 'it' being, the longest kiss I'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing. And there was no other movement, just the kissing. Neither zombie nor vampire needed to breathe, so neither was coming up for air. It was leaving me a little breathless too.

Phew! I really didn't want to faint from forgetting to breathe, or perhaps even worse, get caught drooling, so to give my eyes (ah, libido) a break, I searched up the bed's end-post again to find those pale, silky colours in the canopy. Yup, cooler already! For two dead-cold people, Pam and Miriam seemed to be warming up nicely and warming me up along with them. And that couldn't be right considering my situation! I should be mad, being bound as I was, not starting to get all hot 'n horny. But by now, I could almost taste the sweet moistness of their cool kiss and the intensity of that kiss was creating a sexually-charged atmosphere around us _all_. This … frisson was touching me, heating me, sucking me into their moment too! Or that was my excuse, anyway!

I almost sighed, but I didn't want to draw any attention to myself, not until Pam was way more satisfied than this. And all _this_ should be so hot, I thought, but it was just … so not. Not fair, because I was all tied up. Yeah, so not hot, I reminded myself, as ... Ouch! The actual knots binding me chafed my heated skin. These bonds were much too tight for comfort. That Pam!

Maybe I should go back to my new-found furniture fetish - Regency or Victorian, Regency or Victorian, but a quiet moan from … well, one of them, drew my eyes back to the girl-on-girl action. It was as if my eyes had never left, except that Miriam was breathing a little. I guess breathing, while optional, helped with any moaning required!

Pam still held Miriam arched in their unbelievably, finely-balanced pose. Her vampire strength made the beautiful posture look easy. My eyes followed Pam's slender, bare legs up to the two, rounded crescents of her posterior, which were just peeking out beneath her baby-pink satiny robe. The short robe had edged upwards as she'd bent forward revealing her shapely thighs and cheeks, now locked in place, and as rigid, white and smooth as any marble sculpture's. I knew Pam's skin would feel like cool silk over hard steel, if only I could touch it … if only I could move at all, that is. The cords tying my wrists were starting to bite into my flesh now. I tried to find some wriggle room for them to relieve the painful pinch, but I just couldn't. Damn that Pam! This was starting to hurt.

Amelia, observe, I told myself sternly.

My eyes hadn't left Pam's tightly-clenched rear end. A human would have weakened, fallen and squashed their partner in a very unerotic collapse, or popped a couple of vertebrae by now. But Pam wasn't human … and another moan drew my gaze reluctantly upwards. Pam was doing something to Miriam's slightly-parted lips, real fast … vampire-speed fast! Was she licking them?

Of course, my eyes couldn't actually see Pam's tongue moving. A pinkish blur hovering or vibrating over Miriam's mouth was all that was visible to my human eyes. During my sexcapades with Pam, she had never once done that to me or at least …. not on those lips! It gave a whole new meaning to the term 'oral sex'! And damn it, if it didn't really make me want to lick my own lips, and not just because they were dry, but in appreciation of the scene before me. Pam was being a real … lipteaser! I began imagining how Pam's moistened tongue would feel against my own parched orifice …. okay, mouth, at least to start with.

I imagined the tonguing sensation to be cool and light at first, sometimes barely-there, like a single feather flicking and tickling my slightly-parted lips … _moist_ lips, that is! And just as I pouted my pleasure searching for more, the feathering would become firmer, tracing and caressing the curves of my mouth, dipping in a little, to taste with a flicker, the truly sensitive skin just within. My lips would be tingling. Pam's tongue would be moving like lightning, cold yet hot. My lips would be getting warmer and warmer under the pressure of the constant caress. Pam's tongue would finally beat at my hot lips with the speed and intensity of a hovering hummingbird's wings. I wondered if Miriam's lips were really warming up! Was Pam missing Miriam's warmth? Was this some sort of special technique for 'hot' cold-on-cold loving? Hmmm.

During these imaginings, I had very effectively taken my mind off an ache beginning to form in my feet. I wiggled my toes a little. Difficult! It felt like the circulation was being cut off. Double Damn! Another slight moan thankfully refocused my attention. Pam appeared to have taken in a breath and was pouting perfectly, as she blew the cool exhale out over Miriam's lips. Miriam shivered in response to the breeze and opened her slightly-glazed eyes, but she kept her lips pouted ready for more! And yup, those lips looked hot, a lush ruby-red hot. From my angle, I could only partially see Pam licking her own pale-pink lips – real slow! I could see the moisture glisten. Damn Pam! Gagged, I couldn't get a good lick in on my own lips, which were still parched from my earlier Pam-induced panic. Observing this was like torture, but at least I had an answer to the 'heated' question. If colouring was anything to go by, I knew Miriam's red lips were warm to Pam and Pam's pink lips were cool to Miriam – a sensual shuffle. Maybe, I should look away to stop torturing myself, but ….

Pam still totally had Miriam, supporting her body weight - not that there was much of it – and then the lip-licking restarted. I hoped that Pam didn't bruise Miriam's lips too much, because zombies although very strong, did not heal … not at all, not ever. I couldn't help but be a little concerned, because after all, Miriam was mine too. I had raised her and controlled her so we could get to Pam's front door. And, if anything bad happened to Miriam, well …. I guess Pam would make sure I was dead meat too. Now it was my turn to shiver.

Amelia, observe, I told myself, firmly.

They were back to the kissing. What a relief! I let my eyes drift downwards for some more observation of Pam's bottom. Quivering cheeks! And I meant that literally. The two crescents visible to me were a vibrating, vamp-speed blur. Wow! The movement was minuscule - so fast it was actually hard to see, but oooooh…. I knew that pelvic tremble was quivering directly across Miriam's sexual centre. Pam had never eased her grip; they were still pressed together - clit to clit, I imagined. I wondered if Miriam was getting confused about which set of lips - upper or lower – were getting the more heated.

Suddenly Pam quit quivering. Muscles rippled underneath her marble skin as her bottom rolled, and she pressed firmly into Miriam's pelvis. Then the quivering started again. Someone made a little squeak (not me), so I looked up. Pam had gripped Miriam's hair and pulled her head further back into the arch. I really, really, really hoped zombie hair didn't fall out too easily. Miriam's eyes opened for a moment before rolling right back in her head. Geez, just like a zombie or what? She breathed in. Her lips formed a perfect 'O' shape – 'O' for orgasm, I'd say – as she let out a satisfied sigh, like ahahahhhhhhhhhhhhh, which was a lot more intelligible than anything I could say at the moment! Ball! Gag! Grrrrrrrrrr.

Amelia, observe, I told myself, patiently.

I relaxed and quietly took in and let out a calming, and unfortunately, non-orgasmic breath through my nose. I felt that little twinge in my side again, but not for long. Miriam's head dropped right back as she relaxed too, exposing her long, white throat. Her dark hair, the strands not entangled in Pam's hand anyway, fell down to sweep the bed. Then both her arms fell away from their hold around Pam to trail down, hanging loosely back to rest on the sheets, palms up. It was a pose of complete and utter surrender. And Pam still had her ... as if she would never let her go!

Pam's head darted down towards Miriam's slender, exposed throat. I jerked at the rapid movement and I shouldn't have. My wrists and ankles screamed a four-letter word at me – pain! But I forgot about that almost immediately when I saw Pam levitating a little to reach Miriam's throat. Then I forgot to be surprised by the levitating bit, as I became concerned (okay, terrified) about the Pam-biting-Miriam bit. Don't bite, I wanted so scream, but couldn't! Damn, damn, damn Pam don't bite. At the undertakers during my zombie-raising, I'd noticed that Miriam hadn't been embalmed, so she still had blood in her. It was not the sort of blood that a vampire should be drinking though, and especially not when it had all my voodoo ju-ju washing around in it. Pam's pale hair slipped forward to hang like a smooth curtain obscuring my view.

I raised my eyes to the canopy, crossed my fingers – yay! I could move something without hurting – and hoped for the best. I listened. I didn't hear anything like a snick or a snap. No fangs? Yup, Pam was really controlling herself … and the situation.

Amelia, observe, I told myself, encouragingly.

I followed my own advice and glanced back towards my two undead …. um, bedmates. Pam's head bobbed repeatedly, and her curtain of hair shimmered and rippled in response, but it didn't part. I continued to listen in. Was Pam licking? Again? No, I thought …. Kissing? It sounded like it. Soft, lip-smacking noises were now the only sound in the bedroom, at least to me. I crossed my toes too and kept hoping for the unbitten-best. Slowly, Pam eased off on the necking and raised Miriam back up, while levitating back down an inch to the bed herself. That Pam!

I began to feel a little woozy. Oh! I'd been holding my breath! Breathe, I reminded myself and took in a deep lungful of the sated atmosphere. Well ….. Ouch! I had ribs – painful, aching ribs. Pam's ungentle fireman's lift, her preferred method for carrying me in from the doorstep to this bedroom, would be responsible for my latest sore spot. I breathed more shallowly.

Miriam's arms had recaptured Pam around the waist, as once again the two faced each other in the kneeling position. Then Pam released Miriam's thick hair to hold onto her uncaressed butt cheek. Much to my relief, that hair did not fall out as Pam disentangled her hand. Miriam had a serious case of bed-head, but was otherwise unscathed. I uncrossed my fingers and toes.

Miriam and Pam stilled. This scene was _so_ déjà vu – it was back to where I had tuned in, but there seemed to be an even deeper silence – dead, I'd say - as they knelt regarding each other. The bedroom took on a peculiarly intense air and a little involuntary shiver ran down my spine. Hairs stood up on the back of my neck. It looked like time was standing still or like I was watching a snapshot of a moment in time. The shot showed two undead beings– one vampire and one zombie or two strikingly beautiful women – one blond and one brunette or two extremes – one wholesome milkmaid and one skinny catwalk-model or all of the above. It was definitely a two's-company-and-three's-a-crowd moment anyway. I tried not to breathe as I kept observing, which helped my ribs a little! Miriam was the grayer of the two and slim to the point of emaciation, but she seemed to shine with an inner light when her warm brown eyes locked onto Pam's cool blues.

By some mutual, unseen connection, they both sat back at the same time – their buttocks resting on their feet, with folded knees touching. Damn Pam and Miriam! Now I wanted to change position too, but I couldn't see that happening anytime soon – not with the way they were looking at each other. I remembered to breathe again, now that the Kodak moment was done.

Miriam smiled radiantly at Pam. She said, "Well, that was fine as far as a kiss and a cuddle go, but I thought you said you wanted to _fuck_ a zombie!" That Miriam! I mean, who knew zombies even liked sex, then had orgasms and still initiated more? Me and Pam that's who!

Pam snickered. Geez, at last she was getting happier. There was hope for me yet!

Miriam pouted at Pam. "I'm dead serious," she smirked. "Let me see if I can get you in the 'fucking' mood."

She lifted up her slim arms to untie the knot at the back of her neck, the knot holding up her 'shroud' …. well, halter-neck dress actually. I watched as she slowly untied that knot. I hoped Pam might make a certain connection, like - let's untie Amelia, who has made me very happy by bringing me my lover! But no! Pam's attentions were elsewhere. Tiny, plum-sized breasts had been revealed! The top part of Miriam's bright red dress had slipped down …. Yup, untied. Tease! Miriam slowly continued to raise her arms up higher above her head. She clasped her hands together and stretched up ….. Her nipples reached for the sky. Nice! So okay …. It looked like I wasn't getting untied or going anywhere soon.

Amelia, observe, I told myself, but where?

My current observation was more interesting than the carved end-posts or canopy overhead, but this was the most unsatisfying threesome I'd ever sort-of-participated in. My hands and feet were numb, my lips were dry, my jaw was developing a bad case of gag-ache, and bondage was definitely going to be on my Not-To-Do List for some time into the future ... that is, if I had a future! I wiggled my fingers and toes to restore some of the blood flow. Just in case I had that future, I didn't want to lose a digit from lack of circulation.

Amelia, observe... Oooooh!

Miriam's brown eyes seemed to be responding to what I imagined was a heated look from Pam. Were they melting with desire, getting chocolaty even? Yum. Yum. Yum. Was I beginning to hallucinate or just getting hungry? Whatever the answer, I could see we were about to leave the kiss and cuddle phase of this reunion in the dust. Pam reached out for Miriam's...

I closed my eyes. If I kept observing this, I was going to be hungry in more ways than one.

Amelia, decide, I told myself. Was I up for watching more than just a kiss and a cuddle ... considering my situation? Well, I didn't have anything else to do, anywhere else to go and this ball-gag was starting to make me drool anyway, so...

I heard something tearing – Miriam's dress? Okay...

Amelia, observe, I told myself, bravely.

The End

* * *

><p>See more lemons and limes of all varieties in The Citrus Tree Contest at http: www. fanfiction. net/u/3046775/ The_Citrus_Tree_Contest_2011


End file.
